


Alternative Exercise

by hikarimew



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: Sometimes, instead of jogging together Vil and Jack prefer a different form of exercise.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	Alternative Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme. Prompt: vil/jack is being slept on, they're childhood friends who go jogging together every other morning and vil goes out of his way to help jack look well and i think they could friends with benefits each other into horny situations. vil strikes me as a sizequeen and jack is. you know. 
> 
> (I am so glad Vil's an established tag and I don't have to look up how to spell his surname)

It wasn’t as if  _ this _ had been Vil’s idea from the start. No, the opportunity only presented itself because it was Jack, one of the few people at school who wouldn’t think twice about accepting a small kindness from Vil. In this case, it had been help with his P.E. uniform. It was hampering his abilities, but he hadn’t had the time to go and get it properly adjusted, so Vil offered to do it for him, after one of their jogs. It wasn’t as if it was a bad skill to hone, and Pomefiore had few students with a build like Jack’s, so it would be a good challenge.

But tailoring led to having Jack all stripped down in his room, where Vil couldn't help but let his eyes wander. While not for him, the broad chest, toned abs, and delicious looking bulge in his underwear had his mind going places, such as ' _ if this is so big right now, how much better will it look when he's hard?' _ , and, well, he didn't have to imagine for long. He knew how he looked, just disheveled enough to arouse interest, but still maintaining enough composure to draw the eyes. He hadn't been the only one staring.

After that, it became a regular occurence. Sometimes a jog was just a jog. Sometimes a jog was just a convenient excuse to get together and move away from prying eyes for a different kind of exercise.

(Vil would not stop his fitness regime. But he was quite amenable to modifying it from time to time. There were so many enjoyable ways to burn calories...)

Most of the time, they ended up in Vil's room, like now. No roommates and a private bathroom made it the ideal getaway. As much as the idea of fucking in an open space, where anyone could walk in and see him was appealing, (Vil loved nothing more than attention), here in his room it was easy to pin Jack down, to lie on top of him as they kissed, sliding his hand between their flush bodies and grab his dick and just enjoy the feeling of it. Vil had been happy to learn Jack was just as impressive when hard, feeling the long, thick shaft, the heavy balls hanging beneath, and his favorite part, the bulbous base that marked his knot.

Getting to it hadn't been easy. Jack was kind, and concerned, and didn't want to be the person who irreparably tore Vil in half, so there were a few sessions of just preparation, as Vil showed him there was nothing to worry about. Even now he could remember how tense Jack was when fitting in three fingers, then four, and then his entire hand in, and how the sight alone almost had him coming on the back of Vil's thighs.

Not that he was much better, the memory alone making his cock twitch and leak. But the real thing was always so much better than memories, Vil knew, helping Jack blindly dig through his bedside drawers after lube. He didn't want to take his eyes off the show below him. He didn't want Jack to look away, either.

Lube acquired, Jack grabbed Vil's wrist, pulling his hand away from his dick, " _ don't wanna finish too fast, _ " he mumbled before letting go of Vil to open the bottle of lube and coating his fingers, rubbing them for a second to warm the gel up.

Sometimes, Vil liked to make a show out of preparing himself, knowing how it would rile Jack up, but most of the time Jack took the lead in that. Always careful, and it was hard to mind since his fingers were big enough to keep Vil in check and keep him from rushing.

One hand on Vil's smooth thighs, one circling behind him, teasingly rubbing against his hole and earning Jack a huffed ' _ do I need to do this myself?' _ , before slowly pushing in his middle finger. Vil knew he didn't make it easy, grasping at Jack's shoulders and clenching down on him. It had the desired effect, reminding Jack he wasn't there to be teased and fingered until he couldn't move. 

Another finger was added, finally starting to stretch him open, and Vil almost purred in delight at the low, rumbling ' _ fuck' _ Jack let out every time he was reminded how warm and pliant Vil's ass was, happily accepting him and opening up like he was made for it.

Even without having his prostate stimulated (yet), Vil reach back to Jack's wrist and stop him once he'd deemed himself sufficiently prepared- (One of the plus sides of this being a regular thing was that Jack learned to trust his judgement on this)- and they worked together to get Vil in position, feeling the blunt head of Jack's cock pressing against his rim, just a breath of pushing in.

"Ready?" Jack asked, more of a formality than anything at this point. Vil answered by slamming himself down and taking him in completely.

Jack threw his head back, covering one mouth with an arm to keep himself from near- _ howling _ in surprise and pleasure, while Vil kept himself as still as he could. He'd already let out a small, clear spurt of pre just from feeling the stretch and burn that was the entire point of these meetings, but he refused to cum until the main event started. He could feel the knot had barely even begun to grow, and it already pressed harshly against his walls.

They took a minute to catch their breaths, compose themselves, before Vil started to move slowly up and down. Even without getting the angle right just yet, just the thickness of Jack’s cock was enough to maddeningly pressure his insides, and this was just the beginning. Slowly, Vil started moving his hips up. Not much, not yet, just enough to finish getting used to being wonderfully split open like this. Jack's hands immediately went to his thighs, helping him balance his weight.

It wasn't as if Vil needed the assistance ( _ he prided himself in his core strength, amongst other things _ ), but he appreciated it anyway. Placing his hands on Jack's broad chest (and giving it an appreciative squeeze), he began to pick up his pace, riding Jack faster and harder and moaning happily when the other started bucking his hips up in time, adding even more force.

He could feel low rumbles, held-back growls, coming from Jack's chest as finally, the prize he'd been waiting for arrived. Vil leaned down to kiss him, muffle his own screams of pleasure, as the knot began to swell inside, having to reach down and grab his own cock just to keep himself from cumming at how the base kept stretching him further as it slipped past his rim, in and out and bigger every time. So close but not enough, so Vil grabbed one of Jack's hands, moving it from his thigh to his lower stomach and pressing it there, letting them both feel just how completely  _ stuffed _ and fucked open Vil was.

Jack was all but howled into their kiss, hands going back to his ass and grabbing Vil hard enough to bruise and pulling him all the way down as they were finally locked together. Vil let go of himself, wantonly moving his hips to feel as much of the knot inside him, letting his mind go blank as the searing burn of being kept so wide open threw him over the edge, staining both their stomachs. It wasn't much compared to what Jack kept pumping in him  _ (and god, Vil could even see his stomach bulge out just a bit, it was so hot-) _ , but few things could satisfy like this.

Vil let himself be held while they waited for Jack's knot to deflate, accepting the soft hands around him and even softer kisses pressed all over his face, sighing contently.

"Same time Monday?" Jack asked, placing a kiss on the shell of his ear.

"I have a dorm leader meeting that day, so jogging only. What about Wednesday?"

"Works fine for me."

"Good. I'll look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> (And by kindness, please know it went with vil more or less going "i cant believe you haven't fixed your PE outfit yet this is a travesty i cant be seen with you like this follow me we are fixing this NOW"


End file.
